Pretty In Pink
by lisasays
Summary: Daryl gives Beth a foot massage.. Rated M for smut.


_**Pretty in pink, isn't she?**_

_**pretty in pink, isn't she?**_

_**\- the Psychedelic Furs**_

She told him it wasn't that bad. Just a little sore. She was fine. But he could see it in her eyes. So he told her to sit down. To get comfortable. He carefully pulled off the boot and dropped it to the floor. She winced a little, scrunching her face into a frown. Sitting back, he gently places her tiny foot in his lap. He moves to take the socks off but she stops his hands.

So he lets his hands rest on her shin and looks in her eyes. They communicate this way. They hardly need words. He's saying that she can trust him, that he would never hurt her. Slowly, he moves his hands back and forth. His fingers gently knead into the tight muscles of her leg. Her big blue eyes blink at him. He does this until he hears her breathing relax and she leans back on her elbows against the arm of the couch. Easing the socks off, he drops them to the floor. Her snow white skin is a little purple around her ankle. He massages all around it, trying not to get too close to the source of her pain. He doesn't know what he's doing, but he can't stop. When he rubs the ball of her foot, she lets out a deep breath and closes her eyes. He wants her to feel good, but this is making him feel something too. He gets between every tiny toe, grinning at the cute pink nail polish covering her nails. They curl when he pushes in his thumbs underneathe them and he suddenly imagines what they'd feel like curled on his dick. He takes a deep breath. Tries to remain calm. Tries to look away from those pink toes that are flexing around his thumbs.

Maybe he should stop. He should stop. He started this with the best of intentions, but this was quickly becoming something.. _more _than he realized. His hands stop moving. It's difficult not looking in her eyes. But he tries. Takes a few slow deep breaths. Tries to ignore how _close_ her foot is to where he wants it. She wiggles her foot back and forth as if trying to get his attention. He finally looks up to meet her eyes and she's blinking up at him. She's saying she wants more. She actually smiles at him. He hasn't seen her smile since... Fuck it. She's smiling and she wants more. Grinning, he leans down to grab her other foot. She lifts it up for him and he tosses the boot and socks to the floor. She wiggles more little pink toenails at him and he wants to kiss them. Suck them into his mouth. Roll his tongue around each one until she's screaming. But he doesn't.

It's different this time. This foot isn't injured so he doesn't have to be so gentle. He starts working on the arch and she giggles a little. He continues his massage around the heel and ankle. This time she lets out a quiet gasp and it has an immediate effect on him. Up and down the side and digging deep with his thumbs, she moans. Their eyes meet and he can see the color in her cheeks, her lips have parted. He gets between those little pink toes and he licks his lips, her breaths coming harder now. Kneading into the arch she kicks a little, giggling again. He holds her with a fim grip preventing her from pulling away. He can't help the smirk that forms on his face as he gently trails his fingers down and watches her squirm.

"Daryl!" She giggles.

"hmm?" He holds tighter, just skimming the skin on the bottom of her foot with the tip of one finger.

"Don't!" More giggling and squirming.

"Don't what? This?" He does it again and she kicks harder, trying to pull away. He doesn't let her.

"It tickles." She blinks at him, panting.

"Oh." He says staring at her lips. Her little closed-mouth smile.

He's hard.

Her toes just brush his stomach as she slowly gives up the struggle. An inch, less than an inch away and she'd feel it. He wants her to feel it.

He rubs over the top of her foot and gets her ankle again. She relaxes in his hands once again, but she's giving him a look now. Like she's expecting him to do something. He can easily press her foot against him. He could. But he doesn't. Part of him thinks she's waiting for him to do it. He keeps massaging until her breathing evens out again, alternating between both feet. He can hear every breath. Every moan. His own heartbeat.

He tries to slide his hand up her calf but her skin tight jeans are not allowing it. He growls and meets her eyes again. Her eyes are wide open and she takes several deep breaths. Staring at his mouth she licks her lips. He would never ask. Not with words. He doesn't have to. She lays down so she's on her back now, her head propped by her balled up sweater. He attempts swallowing the lump in his throat as her fingers go to the button on her jeans. He can see her pretty pink panties as she lifts her hips and pushes the offending material down. Pink, like her toes. Their hands touch briefly as he takes over and removes them the rest of the way. He's very slow and gentle, minding her injured foot. His eyes move up and over the long expanse of pale skin in front of him. The pink between her legs. Was _this_ really happening? Their eyes meet again, she nods.

Her legs are long and lean and he starts sliding his hands up and down them. He turns so he is facing her. He gently lifts and holds her bad foot with one hand and massages her calf with the other. He hears a quiet whimper escape her lips as he lays it carefully on his thigh. His eyes fall on the pink fabric as he lifts her other leg. Her legs spread open as he works her muscles with his strong hands. He tries not to keep looking, but he can't stop. Her eyes are closed now. Her mouth is open. He sets both legs are on his thighs as he slides his hands higher over each knee. Inching his own body forward. He isn't even aware he's doing it. He just wants to make her feel good. So she keeps smiling. He uses both hands on first one thigh, then the other. Her legs are so long he has to move closer. So close.

She opens her eyes and blinks up at him. He stops. Maybe she's going to tell him to stop. She doesn't want him this way. He's holding his breath. His hands have frozen on the outside of her thighs. She's staring into his eyes, but he can't understand what he sees there.

"Daryl?" she whispers.

He swallows another lump down his throat.

"Yeah"

She motions for him to come closer. So he does. She motions again. Curling her finger back and forth slowly towards her. He leans down so his face is only inches from hers. His eyes taking in every beautiful inch.

"Don't stop" she whispers in his ear. Her hands take hold of his wrists and start moving his hands on her thighs. Closer. So close now.

A sound escapes his lips he's never heard before. Halfway between a moan and a gasp. He closes his eyes almost ashamed. He clears his throat. The tips of his fingers are skimming the edge of her pretty pink panties. From the top of her thighs and around so he can just feel the roundness of her ass peaking out.

She giggles again. He opens his eyes still hovering over her. She's smiling up at him and he can't stop the smile that he gives back to her.

"What?"

"It tickles."

"Oh yeah?"

She nods staring at his smile. His heart is pounding so loud he's sure she hears it.

"Do you like it?" His voice is barely a growl.

She nods again. Smiling.

"Does it feel good?" His hands grip the undersides of her thighs and he can't help but press in a little closer.

After a moment her smile fades. Staring deep in his eyes, she nods. "Yes."

He looks down her body. Her legs are spread wide and he is between them. All he has to do is pull her behind the knees a little and she'd be pressed against him. That little pink patch against his hard cock. But he doesn't.

Her hands are still holding his wrists, tightly. Her big blue eyes are staring up at him.

He braces himself with one hand on the arm of the couch and lifts the other to her face. He traces a line down her cheek with one finger just trailing over her bottom lip. Her chest is rising and falling harder. He can feel her breath on his face. He licks his lips. He wants to taste her. He asks by looking in her eyes. She answers by closing hers. At first their lips barely touch. He drags his mouth gently across hers before pressing his lips to hers. Gentle. Little. Kisses. Then a little harder. Not yet tasting, just feeling. The softness and warmth of it. She tilts her head, still holding his wrists. He wants to be gentle with her. This beautiful girl who sings and giggles and wraps her arms around him. He feels her tongue licking at his lips and he groans. Their tongues meet and he can't stop from grinding himself against her. She tastes sweet like grape jelly. They lick at each others tongues and lips. Wet kisses. He feels her hands slide up his arms, one on his neck the other wrapping around his biceps. She's pulling him closer, all the way against her now. He moans at the contact sucking her bottom lip between his teeth. Pulling his head back he lets go and stares into her eyes.

"What're you doin' to me girl?" he pants breathlessly.

And she fucking giggles again.

"I thought you were giving me a massage." she whispers.

She pulls his head down for another kiss and moves his hand back to her thigh. Shifting a little she places it on her ass. He squeezes the soft round cheek, then rubs his scratchy calloused hand over the pink cotton. He sticks one finger under the elastic around her leg and moves it back and forth. She gasps into his mouth. He smiles.

"That tickle?" he growls.

She doesn't answer but she lifts her leg and wraps it around his hip. So he can reach further.

He does it some more, each time getting closer. Closer to her heat. He sits up on his knees so he can watch his hand as it moves over her ass. Over those pretty pink panties. He rubs a little harder and he hears her moan. He has the sudden desire to slap her ass, but he doesn't. He wants to be gentle. He tries to adjust himself because he's feeling quite confined, when he hears her gasp his name. He looks in her eyes but she's staring at the bulge in his pants. He can feel his pulse pounding through his dick when he sees her bite her bottom lip.

"Huh?" He's almost embarrassed by the way she's staring at it.

"Do that again." Her voice is so soft and sweet and he must not have heard her correctly.

"Do what?" He can feel his face turning red.

"What you just did.. with your hand."

He stares at her slightly confused. "What did I do?"

She blinks rapidly and bites her lip again like she's too shy to say.

"Tell me and I'll do it." he smirks.

He'd do anything she wanted. She has to know that.

"You.. touched..yourself." She licks her chewed up lip and lowers her eyes back down to his very noticable hard on.

Just hearing the words made his balls tingle. He palmed himself over his pants.

"Like this?"

She nods.

This is a revelation. Suddenly, his mind becomes clear and focused. He knows what _this_ is now.

"You want me to touch myself?" His voice is like sandpaper.

She nods again. No giggles. No smiles. Just those big blue eyes.

"You wanna watch me get off?" He's never been this turned on before.

Their blue eyes lock on each other. She nods.

"Yes."

He moves back away from her down the couch where he was before. Still on his knees, still with his hand over the bulge in his pants. He stares down at her and he sees her rubbing her thighs together.

"Put your feet up here." It wasn't a question.

She has to bend her knees because her legs are so long, but she puts her feet together on the cushion in front of him. She sits up a little so her view isn't obstructed.

"Pretty pink toes" he says tracing a finger over them. She wiggles them a little under his touch and he gives his balls a squeeze. Seeing it makes her gasp and squirm a little.

He shrugged off his button down shirt and vest suddenly feeling very warm. That left him in his sleeveless flannel. All she had on was that dirty polo shirt. That and those tiny pink panties.

Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing hard. He might not have a ton of experience with the ladies, but he could tell she was definitely turned on. He was turning her on. He put his hands on her knees and gently pulled them open. Just a little. Just so he could see that dark spot in the middle of that patch of pink. He licks his lips. He gently picks up her uninjured foot and presses it against his cock.

Maybe she wasn't expecting that, but she didn't pull away. Actually he felt her shifting so she could see better. All he could see were those pretty pink toes pressed against his pants. He moved her foot back and forth for a while, trying to not blink, not miss a second of it. Waiting for her to pull her foot away. She doesn't. He had never done _this_ before. Never wanted to. Until now. Until he touched Beth's soft white feet.

"Daryl?" she says sweetly.

He stops. He knew it was too good to be true. He looks up at her face expecting to be scolded or laughed at.

She was smiling. Playing with her long blond hair. Twirling her braid with two fingers.

"hmm?"

"You like my toes?"

He blinks at her. Does he like her toes? He looks down at them, still in his hands.

"Yeah." Somehow his voice was deeper than he had ever heard it before.

Suddenly she's lifting her foot out of his hands and sticking it up near his face. Christ those legs are so long. She wiggles her toes and giggles. She fucking giggles.

"Do you like my nail polish?"

Staring at those little toes wiggling in his face, he nods enthusiastically.

She lifts up her other foot so now he has ten little toes dancing in front of him.

"Open your shirt." She whispers. Like she's embarrassed to say it too loudly.

He practically rips the buttons off getting it undone, and before he can even get the last one she's pressing her feet against his chest. He stares. Mouth hanging open. Tongue twitching running along his bottom lip. Follows from the tips of her toes down the expanse of her milky white legs. She's already tugging at her polo shirt. She's not wearing a bra, so as she sits back she shyly covers her breasts with her hands. He reaches out and strokes her legs. Gently. Staring deep into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful." He means it. He's never seen anyone more beautiful than her. Never will.

Her lips turned up into a bashful smile and she lowered her hands slowly to her stomach. Her toes curled against his chest and he sucked in a breath. He kept stroking her legs as she started to slide her good foot up and down. She dragged her big toe down his stomach and poked at his bellybutton. He couldn't help but let out a laugh when she giggled again.

"I like your chest hair.. It kinda tickles." more giggling.

Then she went lower, all on her own, running the tips of her toes along the bulge in his pants. Instinctively, he leaned forward into her touch. When he did so it made her knees bend a little opening up her legs a fraction. Moving forward another inch or two they opened wider and he could clearly see the large wet spot on those little pink panties.

"Are you going to let me touch it?" she whispered.

He held her foot against his cock and when it twitched under her foot, she gasped. He looked down and could see he had a wet spot of his own showing.

"You wanna touch my cock.. huh baby? With these cute little toes?" he growled.

"Yes." She touched her left breast and squeezed.

He let her foot go and reached down and unbuckled his belt. She pressed her foot back to his chest and rubbed as she watched his hands lower his pants. His balls were already tight and ready to blow he was so turned on. He needed to calm down and take his time with this. Enjoy it. He reached down and pulled on his sac taking a deep breath. He could hear her gasp.

"Don't wanna come yet" he grunted watching her feet.

She was pinching her nipple as she watched him. Then she slid both feet up his chest and curled her toes around his nipples, squeezing. He couldn't hold in the whimper that escaped his lips.

"I like watching you touch yourself." she whispered in that innocent voice.

She was kneading both of her breasts now. Legs spread a little wider.

"Me too." He could barely form words. "Touch yourself baby."

She bit her lip as he wrapped one hand around her ankle and the other around his cock. Slowly her right hand trailed down her stomach and he watched her fingers disappear under her soaked panties.

"I like it when you call me baby" she cooed.

"Oh fuck."

He groaned and grabbed his balls again. The head of his cock was leaking down his shaft and he was trying like hell not to come. He could see the outline of her fingers as she played with herself. Her toes were still clamping on his nipples, even harder now. He took her good foot and brought it back to his cock. His knees gave out. Sitting down on his ass, he watched as she slowly moved her big toe up and down his cock. She rubbed it over the head smearing precum all over it. She lifted her foot slowly as a trail of it dripped off her toe.

"Oh baby.. fuck yeah." he whimpered as he watched her do it again and again.

He heard her moan and looked up at her face.

"Daryl" she moaned his name. He saw her fingers were moving faster now.

He lightly trailed his finger over her toes.

"Yeah baby, touch my cock." and she does.

She slides them up and down his shaft, pushing down a little. He helps her. Shows her how he wants her to do it. Tells her.

"Wrap those pretty toes around my cock."

His eyes dart back and forth between her toes and her fingers. He wants them to come together. He wants her. But he's about to come and he knows he'd never even make it inside.

She's moaning a lot more now.

"Darrryllll.. I'm.. I'm.." she's panting.

"Come for me baby"

He puts her foot down and gets back up on his knees. Her other foot is still planted on his chest, so he takes it and lifts it to his chin, sucking several toes into his mouth.

"Daryl!" she squeaks and giggles.

"mmmm" he moans while licking and sucking her pretty toes.

She moans and tugs at her stiff nipples while watching him try to devour her foot. He moves closer between her legs, staring down at her hand furiously moving over her pussy. He starts to jerk himself off and when she sees him doing it she shakes and cries out. He can see her eyes roll back in her head. Watching and hearing her orgasm has to be the closest he'll ever come to a religious experience. By the time she opens her eyes and smiles up at him dreamily, he's hovering over her. Cock in hand, ready to blow. She wraps her legs over the backs of his, watching him jerk off with anticipation.

"Can I come on your tits baby?" he begs. The whine he hears is not even his voice anymore.

She lays back stretching her arms over her head. Smiling bigger than he's ever seen. Long golden hair spread out. She's perfect.

"Yes." she giggles.

He grunted when he looked down at her perfect little tits then shot streams of hot cum all over them. He almost blacks out, ears popping. He has to reach out and grab the arm of the couch to hold himself up. He blinks down at her smiling face. She's giggling again. His cock keeps throbbing and he squeezes out every last drip of cum. When he sees her pick some up with her finger and lick it off, he shivers and lets out a whimper.

"Fuck" He moves her legs and falls back onto his ass. He puts one arm over his eyes, panting.

After a moment he peaks over at her. She has pretty much cleaned her self off licking her fingers. His cock throbs again and he moans.

"Jesus.. What are you doing to me girl?"

She grabs his red rag from his pants which are still pushed down his legs. She wipes her chest and fingers dry, then crawls over so she's half laying on him. He's never felt so happy and relaxed. Ever.

"You taste sweet" she whispered then leaned her head down and kissed his chest.

"I bet you're sweeter." he smiled trailing a finger across her brow.

He watched her blush deepen to a dark red. She blinked her big blue eyes up at him.

"Do you want to find out?" she asked smiling up at him.

This time it was him giggling.

"Yes."

**A/N: This is my first try at smut so please go easy on me. Let me know what you think ;-)**


End file.
